


Movie Night

by ShadowOfTheNight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Cas is not oblivious, Date Night, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, movie going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfTheNight/pseuds/ShadowOfTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Cas to see a horror movie.  Cas is confused (and less oblivious than Dean thinks), Dean just wants them to make out already.  Set somewhere in late Season 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Dean Winchester was not nervous.  He was calm, steady, collected.  He most certainly was _not_ pacing around the room trying to figure out how to call Cas away from the war in heaven so he could take the feathery bastard out to a _movie._

Sam looked up from his laptop and made a bitchface.  “Just _call_ him you idiot.  You’re going to wear a groove in the carpet if you keep pacing like that.  Don’t be nervous; I know for a fact that he cares about you.”

“Sam,” Dean ground his teeth, “Cas is an Angel.  Of the Lord.  And I am not _nervous_.”

He’s fucking terrified.

“Yes, Dean.  I’m well aware of what Cas is.  I also know that he would do anything for you.”

Dean flops down on the bed with a sigh and closes his eyes.  “So, uh.  Hey Cas.  I know you’re very busy up there and all, but I know I could use a break down here and I’m sure you could too.  So uh, what I’m asking is if you want to go see a movie with-“

There is the sound of feathers.  “Hello, Dean.”

Dean opens his eyes and grins, “Hey, Cas.”  They stare at each other for a minute or so before Sam breaks the silence by coughing loudly. 

“You two had better get moving the last showing is in twenty minutes.”  Sam tilted his arm to stare at his watch.

“Ah, right.  C’mon Cas, this is one of my favorites.”  Dean grabbed Cas’s arm and tugged him from the motel room.

After Dean had paid for their tickets and popcorn he led Cas over to their seats.  Cas gave him a quick, startled glance when the lights dimmed.  “This movie, it is not like the Pizza Man, is it?”

Dean smothered his laugh, “No Cas, this isn’t like the Pizza Man, just watch it.”

Ten minutes in Cas is frowning, “Why are they not putting salt down?  Don’t they know about that?”

“Cas, it’s just a movie.”

Castiel’s frown stuck around.  Halfway through the movie he snorted, “That would not happen, ghosts can’t actually eat people, and you can’t get rid of them that way.  Dean,” Castiel has turned to look at Dean, “Why are we watching this?”

Dean wished he could have just stayed in the hotel room.  “Entertainment,” he grunted.

Castiel turned back to the screen, eyes intent.  “This is a very bad instructional video,” he murmured.  “No wonder you people are so breakable.”

Dean decided that this would be as good a time as any to pull out the old tricks.  Faking a yawn he stretched his arms up over his head and let his right one settle across Cas’s shoulders.  His face burned with embarrassment but the look Cas was giving him made it all worth it.

“This subterfuge is unnecessary, Dean.  You simply had to say something.” And with those words the Angel leaned in to kiss him and for a moment… Dean felt like everything would be alright.


End file.
